Actuation subsystems in gas turbine engines include mechanical and electrical parts and/or system is that are susceptible to degradation, failure or damage which causes them or the engine to move away from nominal operating conditions.
Currently, gas turbine systems rely on sensor-based control systems, in which operating objectives and constraints are specified in terms of available sensed parameters and nominal operation of actuation subsystems. However, such sensor-based control systems do not classify degradation of these subsystems.